


Date Show

by 2009TheYearOfUs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2009TheYearOfUs/pseuds/2009TheYearOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrust into a dating show with your partner as the famed EXO maknae, Sehun, you are afraid for a one-sided love between your bias and yourself. (Discontinued-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beans on Toast

It was common that by the time a new band joined the SM Entertainment label, they were to be thrust into a series of TV programmes produced to showcase the additions and reel in new fans to spread the word and help them game popularity.

The newest addition to the series, EXO. Only this time round, SM decided against the traditional ‘Hello Baby’ storyline, and had forced the twelve boys onto another version of a dating show.

The idea was that each member would choose a fan waiting in the crowds outside the building where the first episode were to be filmed, and they were to be their ‘partner’ for the rest of the series. Unless eliminated.

\-------

Thinking you would try your luck, yourself and your best friend found a couple of seats around a small table in front of a cafe next to the sectioned off building designated for filming the new series. From what you had read, the initial couple briefing was to be held inside that very skyscraper.

Soon after being seated, the cheers of the other fans in the crowd alerted you that the boys were on their way over.

Off in the distance, you could make out the silhouettes of twelve boys coming towards the building, following the pathway that had been made by the police.

As the boys strolled casually past where you were seated, you thought it were inevitable that they would ignore you as you noticed all of them had already chosen their girls.

But in the split of a second, Sehun had locked eyesight with your own and whispered something to the nearest security guard.

Next thing you knew, the girl previously by his side was being pushed back into the crowds whilst kicking and screaming, and Sehun had outstretched his hand and grabbed onto your own cautiously reaching out to him.

This was a dream come true, since he was your bias from EXO.

But an endless snake of metal bars stood between you two. However, Sehun wasted no time in scooping you up and lifting you over them bridal style, as you clung tightly around his neck and blushed furiously as he set you down. You avoided all possible eye contact with him after that little scene.

As you looked back behind you, the jealous look written across your best friends face made feel especially lucky as she texted you:

_THE CAMERAS ARE ROLLING. THEY CAUGHT THAT!_

You hadn’t even noticed. But on closer inspection, you caught sight of multiple hidden cameras amongst the sea of heads in the crowd as you and the other couples stood in line just inside reception to begin the official opening.

You could only see this because Sehun and you were placed at the very end of the line, right next to the double-glazed swinging glass doors.

_Cut._

Almost on cue, Sehun had slipped his hand into yours. It made you jump and you became even more flustered when you looked up to you right-hand side to find him beaming down at you. You had forgotten how tall he was, despite being the maknae of the group.

The game show host began to explain the rules of the show to the camera.

‘Every week, a couple will be eliminated depending on the bond they show on screen and off screen throughout the week, with the help of public voting.’

‘The top three couples that reach the semi final will receive a bonus prize of a holiday together in a luxury hotel.’

Sehun gave a squeeze of your hand.

As cute a gesture as it was, you thought nothing of it. He probably just wanted the holiday to get away from group activities and relax for once. He would dump you as soon as you two got that far into the competition.

‘So without further ado, let me give out the gifts left to you by your sunbaes.’

With a burst of colourful streamers and glitter, which made several of the member’s jump, a line of smartly dressed boys and girls filed out one-by-one holding lavish boxes.

Working their way down from the other end of the line with Suho and his selected girl, each were revealed a plush box containing some sort of goodies.

You and Sehun watched in awe as numerous bath bombs, lush body butters and rose-scented perfumes were given away.

When you and Sehun were entrusted with your present, he immediately gave it to you to open. You were so dazzled by the bright pink box itself that you had forgotten the cameras were even focussed on you.

Lifting the oversized hexagonal shaped lid, you were met with luminous yellow, green and orange tissue paper that hid your gifts that were underneath.

Sehun prized the card out that was wedged underneath, then opening it delicately and read it silently to himself. And it was a good job he didn’t read it out loud.

Standing on tippy-toes to catch a glimpse at the message, you mind read:

_'Sehun-ah, take good care of your girl and treat her well. Spoil her rotten! You never know, true love may come from this? Eh? ;) I never had his opportunity and now I only had Kibum. Grab the bull by the horns!! -Jonghyun'_

He looked over at you to watch you duck your head shyly and shuffle on the spot, with your long straight hair now covering your face to his amusement.

‘And that’s it folks! We shall let them go off to get to know one another for now, see you in a couple of day time with the next episode!’

\-------

The rest of the day was a blur. As soon as the first recording had finished, Sehun’s grasp of your hand was gone. You realised this was most likely going to be a one-sided love and nothing would come from this show.

You had signed a contract stating you were willing to participate for a disclosed sum of money, given up your personal details, and agreed to living in a separate apartment on you own for the time being until the show was over.

You were taxied to your own home which you shared with the best friend who you had left behind at the first filming, and gathered some of your clothes and belongings into a rather large suitcase which you lugged across the front footpath and into the boot of the awaiting car.

Having been dropped off and given a set of keys to your new apartment, you took the nearest lift up to your room number, turning the handle to find it already unlocked.

Entering the apartment cautiously, you knew instantly from just the back of the stranger who it was. Your shoulders slumped with relief.

‘I made us dinner!’ Sehun chimed from behind the kitchen desk, preparing the plates of food for the two of you.

‘What’re you doing here?’ You puzzled as you dragged the suitcase behind you and into what you assumed was your bedroom. You had a quick glance in the bathroom en-suite before settling on the sofa in the open-room kitchen and lounge area.

‘The dorm is just across the road. Plus, this gives us the chance to get to know each other a bit better!’ He twirled on the spot before placing the plates on the table; rushing over to grab you and helping you sit by holding the seat out for you and tucking you in.

You stopped before eating to take in his efforts; fried kimchi rice for mains and lemon cheesecake for dessert. You had always heard D.O and Chen were the chefs, so this was a pleasant surprise.

‘This looks delicious!’ You praised Sehun, a twinkle then appearing in his eyes.

‘Ah thanks... go ahead and eat!’ With that, he picked up his chopsticks and spoon and triumphantly dug into his achievement that lay before him.

The silence during dinner time was comfortable, although you could feel Sehun’s constant gaze on you as you ate silently.

He decided to be the first to speak up.

‘So... do you cook?’

‘I make kick ass beans-on-toast!’ You proclaimed. It was your specialty when you were too lazy to cook anything more elaborate.

Sehun cracked up so hard that he almost spat out the sip of water he had just taken. Swallowing quickly, he began to choke, some having gone down the wrong hole.

Instinct took over, and you were up, out of your seat and in seconds, slapping Sehun firmly on his back until he stopped coughing and spluttering everywhere.

‘I’m fine, thank you,’ Sehun raised his hand to signal a stop, before adding, ‘You’ve saved my life already and I don’t even know your name?’

‘My name’s Y/N~’ You slid back into your chair opposite him.

‘And how about your age? Do you live with family or have a job?’ Sehun further questioned.

‘Uh... I’m eighteen, and I’m currently attending high school. I moved out from my family’s home when I turned sixteen, and I rent an apartment with my best friend using money from a Saturday job at a cafe.’

‘What subjects do you take?’

‘English Literature, Art, Media Studies and Film Studies... All the ones with the most coursework. It takes up a lot of my time unfortunately...’

‘You seem like a bright girl, and very independent.’ Sehun remarks, making you blush.

Having finished, you excused yourself to begin unpacking your clothes into your new room.

‘I bought some basic groceries for you whilst I was out earlier.’ Sehun stood from the table, carrying the dishes to the sink to begin washing them.

‘Ah! There’s no need. I can finance my own food oppa!’ You poked your head from round out the door of your room.

Despite being surprised you had referred to him as your oppa already, he couldn’t help but chuckle at what looked like your floating head attached to the door frame.

‘I best leave you to your chores now!’ He said as he set down the sudsy clean dishes into the drying rack. ‘I’ll message you later on~’

‘But you don’t have my number?’ You questioned. But it was too late, for he had already whizzed out of the front door.

Seconds later, your phone screen had lit up with a new message:

_Yes I do! :)_


	2. Bubble Tea

Having stayed up majority of the night texting Sehun, being fiercely awoken from your slumber by your beeping alarm didn’t put you in a particularly good mood for the day. You could have stayed up all night chatting on Kakao, but Sehun had insisted you got some rest seen as you had school the following day.

‘So what’s it like being with Sehun?’

‘Have you kissed him yet?’

Being bombarded with questions at school certainly didn’t help lighten your mood either. Obviously the other EXO fans who had tuned into the airing episode had clocked on to who you were whilst you travelled to lessons round school, and they wouldn’t leave you alone for a single second. You were going to have to get used to the inappropriate comments.

Paying attention in class had taken all your strength to keep your eyes open, and even then, you vaguely remembered the objectives of the lesson because you constantly had your head buried in your arms as you snoozed into dream world. Luckily a close friend let you borrow her books to copy up all the notes you had missed.

Staggering to the front gates at the end of the day, you had almost forgotten that Sehun had agreed to pick you up from school, but that was until you saw the crazy fan girls squealing and hoarding around a silver Bentley parked along the curb.

You groaned inwardly at the thought of fighting through the crowd, until Sehun revved the engine loudly and startled the fans, making them scatter and disperse in all directions with the fear of being run over.

Walking downhill to the stylish car made you feel almost like a supermodel, so important, that you didn’t even stop to notice the glares from the jealous fan girls.  
Jumping into the passenger side next to Sehun and slamming the door behind you, you slumped into the luxury seats and let out a giant humph before swinging your head towards Sehun to pout at him.

‘You look tired?’ He began to make short conversation.

‘This is your fault Sehun!’ You pointed directly to the dark grey circles now clearly set under your eyes.

Taken slightly aback by your outburst, Sehun spat quickly, ‘Ya! Y/N, I was about to take you some place for a date…’

‘Really?’ The sudden mood change and twinkle in your eyes made him laugh heartedly.

‘You’ll have to wait and find out,’ Sehun smirked slightly, eyes focusing back on the road ahead as he restarted the ignition and pulled out into the road.

The journey to the hidden location flew by, because within minutes, you had fallen asleep to the soft whirring of the car’s engine underneath your seat and the gentle ballads emanating from the radio accompanied by Sehun’s low humming.

Expertly reversing into a parking space between two cars in a shopping mall’s parking tower, Sehun turned to you to find your head lolled towards him and a tad of drool slipping from the corner of your partly opened mouth.

Wasting no time over hesitating, he took the opportunity to take a picture of the sight on his own state-of-the-art iphone6, which could be stored and used as blackmail material at a later date.

Watching your sleeping state made Sehun’s heart swell, and he had to suppress a fit of giggles when you made a little snoring noise as you stirred and furrowed your eyebrows in your little dream world as you mumbled a few miscellaneous words.

‘Y/N, we’re here,’ Sehun began to poke at your arm in an attempt to wake your serene, sleeping figure.

After a good few minutes of calling out to you and prodding at you, your lashes fluttered open to the shock of how close Sehun’s face was from yours. His hot breath ghosted over your face, and instantly you retracted back so fast that you banged your head on the window behind you with a loud THUMP.

‘Ah!’ You yelped in pain, clutching at the site of impact as Sehun frantically scrambled out of the driver’s seat and raced round to the other side of the car to help you out.

‘We can get some ice for that!’ He offered out his hand and pulled you up quickly from your seat, catching you against his chest and wrapping you tightly in his embrace.

‘I-I’m fine,’ you stuttered and bit your lip in an attempt to hide the tears that threatened to spill from your now blood-shot eyes, but failed when a single measly tear fell onto his shirt.

‘Don’t cry… please don’t cry,’ Sehun held your chin up lightly and stared into your wet orbs as he wiped under your eyes with the pads of his thumbs, before pulling you back into his strong arms. He snaked one long arm around your waist and stroked you hair with the other, comforting you as you tucked your head neatly under his chin and edged to the side of his neck. The smell of his cologne was intoxicating.

‘Some first date this was,’ Sehun sarcastically remarked, earning a soft laugh from you which made him feel somewhat better after effectively making you cry.  
‘Where are we?’ You raised your head to look around at a vast sea of different coloured cars lined up in neat rows that spread for miles.

‘Come with me and you’ll soon find out!’ He stood back and released you from his grasp before locking your hands together firmly and then walking off towards the nearest entrance with you in tow.

‘Don’t I get at least a hint?’ You quizzed, any traces of previously crying now invisible and a thing of the past. You were fine with having cried openly in front of Sehun, because it felt like in just one day you had known him for years.

‘I don’t buy bubble tea for just anyone,’ Sehun quirked one eyebrow up at you. He certainly knew how to make you feel special, with butterflies now building in the pit of your stomach.

‘I’ve never tried bubble tea before…’ You trailed off shyly, fearing you would disappoint Sehun since he was such an avid lover of the beverage.

‘What kind of drinks do you like?’ He retorted in a teasing manner, catching you off guard as you expected a much more, manic outburst at how ridiculous that even was.

Entering through the swinging double doors into a busy shopping mall, you gawked at the hundreds of busy shoppers riding escalators up and down to the different floors, going about their every day shopping.

‘U-um… milkshakes usually,’ you stuttered at your words as Sehun gently tugged at your hand to continue walking further down that particular isle.

‘It’s just over there,’ Sehun pointed off into the distance. You could make out an illuminated sign flashing in the direction he had pointed.

As you neared your destination, you noticed the looks of recognition from the public as you and Sehun strolled along hand-in-hand. Unknowingly, a few fangirls had decided to tag along and spy on you from a distance, deciding then and there that they were sasaengs for the afternoon, and frequently snapping photos of the two of you.

Holding the door open for you like a gentleman, you entered the deserted cafe, bewildered and confused as to where all the customers were, and Sehun followed suit.  
The cafe was fairly open, with different sized tables and chairs for families of 4, 6, and private booths off to the side for couples to eat alone in peace. The place was brightly lit with enormous lampshades hanging overhead and doting typical patterned wallpaper for an American-styled diner.

‘Where is everyone?’ You were intrigued with curiosity getting the better of you, as you walked to the counter up front to look through the menu that stood upright directly in the middle of the tabletop.

‘I booked the whole shop,’ Sehun strode up behind you, engulfing you in a back hug with his long arms twisting round your tiny waist, before resting his head on your shoulder to peek at the menu in your hands. You had forgotten this was Oh Sehun, member of the famed group EXO, under SM Entertainment. He had bucket loads of money, and the power to do almost anything. This shouldn’t come as a surprise to you.

Such close proximity made you shudder at his touch, and a part of you wondered if you were still fast asleep and it were all just a dream.

‘U-uh which o-one would you recommend?’ Your words came out in a jumbled mess seen as your brain was now scrambled with thanks to Sehun.

‘You like strawberry right? How about I order you a strawberry fruit bubble tea and you go and find a free booth?’ Sehun suggested, gesturing over to the right hand-side of the shop.

You nodded quickly and squirmed in his grip, ducking under his arms and dashing away before you gave him the chance to frazzle your poor heart any more.

Yawning profusely as you settled down on one of the couches in the nearest booth, you took out your phone to flick through any messages and check Instagram while you patiently waited for Sehun. You had noticed a significant rise in followers on your Instagram account now that Sehun had followed you, and a large number of petty hate comments. You sighed heavily before glancing over a message from you BFF:

You’re being filmed. The show in on right now, LIVE, and they’re cutting between you and the other couples also out on dates. Look up!

With a gulp, you slowly crane your neck up to spot a camera positioned in the corner of the ceiling, your eyes widening to the size of saucers when it automatically moves and locks its target onto you.

You knew it was almost too good to be true. Sehun was only acting this way because you were being filmed. He had only arranged to pick you up because the show needed footage of you together. It was all one big game, a huge facade to win a holiday away from any upcoming schedules.

You were starting to think that everything about your day, from getting picked up from school, the car park, and Sehun’s back hug just now, was all being filmed in secrecy without you knowing.

Sehun easily spots the betrayed and disgusted expression on you face when he suddenly pops up from round the corner with two large see-through plastic cups in hand.

‘What’s up?’ He says with a tinge of concern laced into his question as he passes a bright pink-filled cup to you and takes up the seat opposite you from across the table.

‘N-nothing…’ You stumble along your words as you hands reach out to grasp the cup. His fingers brush over yours as he pulls back and the skinship feels like a jolt of electricty, sending goose bumps up your arm and sending a shiver down your spine.

You take a quick sip to prove your point but grimace from the sharp, cold contact of the drink on your pearly white teeth. Swallowing quickly, you fake a smile just as the brain freeze starts to set in.

‘Hey, you have a little something…’ Sehun reaches across the table and promptly wipes away a trace of your fruit tea from the corner of your mouth. You can feel your cheeks burning again and you dart your eyes away in any odd place to avoid eye contact.

‘Th-thank you,’ you murmur out of politeness.

‘You’re cute,’ Sehun smirks as you lift your head from your lap, locking eyes with his just long enough to make you feel a tad bit uncomfortable.

You wished whole-heartedly that he was telling the truth, but you fleetingly remember his motives.

‘I have to go.’ You sternly say, rising from the table with bubble tea in hand, ready to storm out from the shop no matter what kind of ruckus you create.

‘But we only just got here Y/N! Why do you have to go so soon?’ Sehun pleads with you to stay, grasping onto your wrist as you pass him on the way to the door.

‘I have a coursework draft due in tomorrow which I realise I forgot to finish!’ You began to whinge to make your act slightly more believable, to which he took.

‘Ok, but at least let me drive you back to the apartment?’ He bargained, to which you accepted to not leave him hanging and stranded in the mob waiting outside.

Upon arrival at your apartment, you realised just how much this could have affected the voting with the audience. Your time with Sehun could be over before it’s even begun, and it was your entire fault.

In one last ditch attempt, you leaned in and kissed Sehun on the cheek, leaving him in a dazed state, before hopping out the car and making your ascent up the stairs to your apartment to let off some steam rather than taking the lift.


	3. Expensive

_I’m coming to pick you up in 5. Be ready._

Who knew that such a simple message could send you into a state of panic at 9am on a Saturday morning?

You certainly hadn’t expected another date with Sehun already, being so soon after the previous fiasco. The plan (or so you thought) was to have the night in -- alone -- watching a movie and munching on popcorn, stuffing your face with the stash of ice cream you had built up over the course of the week to drown yourself in the pre-exam blues more than anything. But then you reminded yourself that most of these dates were scheduled according to the show and were beyond your control. They needed footage, whether it fitted with your schedule or not.

Scrambling out of your bed and the tight cocoon of sheets you had formed around your figure, you sift through the large cupboard at the end of the room for an outfit deemed presentable to go out in. You settle for a pair of leggings, and a vest top underneath an oversized jumper. The weather had been a bit nippy lately despite spring fast approaching.

Hopping on the spot, you hear the doorbell ring, not before pulling on your final trainer with one last heave.

“Oppa!” You run and throw the door open excitedly as you return to tying your hair up in a messy bun. But you are greeted with the same ordinary view from your apartment as any other day, a distinct lack of said boy.

You take a shy peep out from inside your safe bubble, before being startled by a mischievous Sehun who jumps out at you. On instinct, you scream at the top of your lungs as you crouch to the floor and withdraw into your shell, covering your head with your arms to form a barrier of protection.

“Hey! Hey, it’s just me,” Sehun tilts down in front of you so he can make direct eye contact, and reaches out to pull your small hands away from your face and into his own giant ones. He engulfs them easily, and the warmth is soothing. “I’m sorry if I frightened you. I didn’t mean to! Honest. It was just a stupid prank. Come here,” and he holds out his arms to beckon you into a hug. You willingly accept.

With your head stuck firmly underneath his chin, it isn’t long before Sehun notices your body shaking feverishly in his embrace. He pulls away slightly to see the silent tears streaming down your face and the transparent mark now on his shirt, before panicking that he made you cry.

“Y/N, what’s wrong?” A concerned Sehun searches for your eyes as he cages both of your wet cheeks and wipes away the tears with the pads of his thumbs.

“Another time...” You fall back into his chest and cling on to him tightly as Sehun rubs comforting circles along your back.

After another five minutes, you have finally calmed down enough, and have withdrawn from Sehun’s snaking arms around your waist to retreat into your lounge, with Sehun following close behind.

Before you could disappear further and lock yourself in the confines of your room, Sehun makes a grab for your hand and there is a sudden yank on your arm as you speed away, making you halt and turn.

“Let me make it up to you by… taking you shopping?”

Your delight was evident by the widespread smile that threatened to split your face from ear-to-ear.

 

In a confused state, you watch from the car as the local mall passes by on the street directly to your left as Sehun speeds along the highway to someplace completely unknown to you.

“Sehun, where are we going?” You bribe, hoping to clear the thick fog from your mind.

“Shopping,” Sehun returns plainly with his famous poker face; no such hints given.

After another half hour of driving across the Hangang Railway Bridge and deeper into the city’s more established shopping district, Sehun pulls over into a free space along the edge of a narrow street tucked round the side of the main street and flourishing brand names.

He parks his black Audi with such precision, which had been swapped out for his original silver Bentley to perhaps save his identity as an idol, before securing a denim cap on top of his head to cover his jet black hair, and hooking a white surgical mask around his ears and across his mouth to hide his facial features.

You probe, “Why would you wear these when filming?”

“We’re not filming for the show. I’m taking you out, just the two of us.” And in suit unlocks the car doors to clamber out and slam the driver’s side behind him, walking around to your own side and holding the door open for you with a cute little smile. “I also hear it’s your birthday quite soon, little miss?”

“Just maybe,” you play along cheekily, “it is?” And swivel round from your car seat, hauling yourself out onto the gravelly pathway. You find yourself lost - mesmerised in the numerous skyscrapers that tower around you and seem to spread along the streets for miles. Much expected for the big city, but for a matter of fact, you rarely commuted outside of your own little town near the outskirts.

This was certainly going to be an adventure.

You are snapped from your trance as a familiar grip returns to tug at your hands as Sehun playfully runs towards the end of the street, dragging you along behind him. The melodious chime of his laughter reaches your ears, and it reminds yourself just how lucky you are to known the young man before you on a more personal level - behind the tell-tale rumours and TV show facade. You are inclined to giggle along with that infectious smile.

You reach the street opening just a few seconds later and notice how Sehun has already stiffened considerably, checking his left and right sides repeatedly before lowering his hand and quickly pacing straight into the crowd that surges across the streets and busy crossroads on their way to work for the day.

You have absolutely no sense of direction in the crowds and can only willingly follow behind Sehun and tightly clasp onto his hand as if your life depended on it, because becoming lost in a sea of other people like this, and in a place you aren’t particularly familiar with, would be an utter nightmare.

But it’s in this situation that you have an infinite amount of time to stare at Sehun’s back. He’s wearing fairly plain attire in contrast with the usual fancy clothes like that of a superstar band member – and it suits him really well. His body build allows that the simplest things make him look even more desirable as before, even if the idea is to make him look like another average man passing in the street.

His back is toned and extra muscly through his top, and you become mesmerised in his physique.

It doesn’t become clear that Sehun has stopped walking until you are snapped out of your trance as you bump into his back, uttering a few “sorry” and blushing furiously when you see the smirk on his face and you realising he knew you’d been watching him for quite a while.

“We’re here, if you haven’t guessed already,” Sehun nudges you to look up.

To your utter disbelief, he’s bought you to one of the most expensive designer brands in the world.

“I can’t go in there,” you try to bargain, adamant that there’s no way Sehun would even think of spending that amount of money on someone he’s barely known for a week.

“Why not? Can I not treat my girlfriend? It’s your birthday soon, after all.” Sehun cheekily giggles at your flustered expression over using the term ‘girlfriend’.

You have no other option but to comply, the absurdity that one dress from this shop would still be way more expensive than all of your belongings amounted total.

 

Getting a better look around the location, you notice that this part of the centre is slightly more deserted than the rest – no doubt because many can’t afford the high-end designer brands.

You seem to notice one-or-two glances casted your way by other shoppers weighed down with their own bags, and you wish that Sehun would _hurry up_ and drag you inside the nearest store to avoid any suspicion. Because if anything, _you_ would be the one being recognised for being on the dating show, not Sehun.

As if he had psychic powers and had read you mind, just a few minutes later, he opens the door to a fancy store not far into the shopping district and beckons you inside quietly before following behind you like a lost little puppy.

The sight that lay before you is like any young girl’s dream – racks of beautifully coloured and frilly dresses of all different styles: sweetheart line, ball gown, lacy with pearls, you-name-it. You couldn’t help but get a little emotional – it was like a dream come true after the struggles you went through as a child when you were much younger.

“You’re not crying again because of me?” Sehun tilts your chin up to look deeply into your eyes, and the warmth that radiates from those large orbs reminds yourself that you should not develop any feelings for the man in front of you - _because he’ll break your heart._

You quickly shake your head out of his grasp and blink back any traces of tears that had formed at the corners of your eyes.

“Can I help you with anything?”

A voice from behind the front counter nearby catches both your attention. There, an awfully fake-looking Barbie doll of a women leans against the desk on her elbows, filing her claw-like nails and chewing on her piece of gum like the world is ending tomorrow. To make it worse, she goes about it with her mouth open. You writhe at the distasteful sound.

“N-no thank you w-”

“The clearance rack is over in that corner, love.” She points further into the store and eyes you up-and-down, utter disgust plastered across her face.

“You dare talk to my girlfriend like that?” Sehun is stepping in front of you and immediately pulls off his disguise from his face – so much for keeping a low key profile while in public. He looks furious, and you have to admit it makes you swoon somewhat.

“Sehun…” You have to squeeze his bicep slightly to have him calm down, feeling slightly embarrassed but triumphant as the receptionist gawps over _the_ Sehun standing before her. _That’ll teach her._

“O-oppa! I’m so sorry!” She repeatedly bows and apologises over and over, however Sehun has other ideas, just scoffs and walks away with you skittering behind to catch up with his long strides.

“Pick whatever you want. You can try stuff on in the changing rooms if you need.” He languidly waves a hand around in the air – a sort of royal wave – before disappearing round the corner towards the tuxedo section for men.

Left to your own devices and with no real destination about a dress to choose, you walk aimlessly up and down the aisle, almost too afraid to touch anything because it looks all so _expensive,_ something that someone like you shouldn’t own. You probably wouldn’t even look good in it, so _what’s the point of this?_

After a while, Sehun glides back round to where you are, and flashes you a boyish smile.

“Find anything yet?”

“Sehun, I can-”

“I picked out something for you, if you want to try it on?” He swings an arm around your waist and pulls you along to the changing rooms before you even have the chance to disagree.

Just as you make your way into a closed off area where you spot a cubicle with a curtain – which you wish you could hide behind and disappear from existence – you stop dead in your tracks when the same rude assistant as before is holding out an exquisite red dress in your direction.

Sehun looks expectantly towards you, but you just look completely dumbstruck.

“You want _me_ , to wear _that_?” You motion between the dress and yourself, grief stricken that you would ever be able to pull off something like this.

“Pretty please? I’m paying, after all. I’ve never met a girl who doesn’t like pretty dresses?” There’s a lump in your throat at the thought that Sehun has tried this same act on with a number of other girls, not just yourself. Almost a sense of betrayal.

“Fine.” You trudge across the room and take the dress from the women’s hands, banishing yourself to the changing room.

There’s plenty of space inside the room, despite the appearance from the outside, with a long mirror stuck to the wall so customers can see themselves in the clothes. But actually seeing yourself in the mirror makes you all the more conscious about that that extra bit of fat protruding around your stomach, and all the other odd imperfections.

You gradually strip from your clothes and unzip the new dress, stepping into it ever so delicately, as if it would disintegrate in your hands any second.

You then stare at the figure that greets you in the reflection of the mirror.

The dress is perfect, but you can’t help but feel out of place because of the price tag. The silk lining on the inside of the dress only makes you want to squirm.

You can hear from the opposite side of the curtain that the shop assistant is trying to converse with Sehun, “Would you be looking for a suit yourself? We can get a custom made one for you if you’ll let us take your measurements. Just across those broad shoulders and across your chest and pelvis, thighs…”

You shouldn’t find yourself jealous at the fact that she is trying to flirt with Sehun about his gorgeous figure, but you can gradually feel your temper beginning to bubble up. To make a point of this, you forcefully pull the last shoulder of the dress up, before throwing the curtain open with such a force, so great, that it threatens to pull the material from its rings.

You never thought you’d be the one to get into a cat fight, let alone start one, but seeing another woman run her hands across Sehun like she owned him as a pet only made you lose your patience and go over the tipping point.

“Get your hands off him, filthy thing.” You strutted over to them and swatted her hands away triumphantly, then crossing your arms to assume a greater stance. “Don’t you have another plastic surgery appointment right about now?”

She must have seen you intimidating enough, because she scuttles out of the room in an instant.

“Now that, was hot.” Sehun raises an eyebrow and bites his lip, to your annoyance. “Maybe I should make you jealous more often.” He chuckles as you look away from his piercing gaze.

“Sehun, stop. Can you zip up the damned dress please?” You spin around and bare your open back to him.

You can see from the mirrors surrounding you in the room that Sehun is eyeing you lustfully, as you slowly make a move to brush your flowing hair to the side so it doesn’t catch in the zip.

“One time, when I was much younger, I answered the door and it wasn’t anyone I knew. The man forced his way in and tried to cover my mouth before I could scream. Luckily my father was there and called the police, but… I still get traumatised.”

Sehun rushes to pull the zipper up and places his hands delicately atop of your shoulders before sighing and hugging you from behind.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine.” You try not to take any notice of the broad chest against your back, but it radiates a heat that only makes you realise you have a longing for such comfort.

You stay like this for a while, before taking notice of the thundering heartbeat of your own, and of Sehun’s from behind you. It’s a moment, whereby an empathy passes between the two of you.

“Sehu-”

“We’ll take it.”

“No! No I can’t have this.” You untangle yourself from his strong arms and shake your head repeatedly until you think it might fall off.

“Any man would be a fool to agree with you. You look beautiful.” He takes a step closer and reached out to stroke down one of your arms and then grip onto your hand.

His compliment makes you all the more shy than you already are about the dress, and you duck your head to hide the blush on your cheeks.

“Please box it up and set it behind the counter to pay on the way out.” Sehun smiles pleasantly, and you feel a pang at your heart because it looks _genuine._

The same worker from before must have just slipped back into the changing room, shoots daggers with her eyes towards you, however immediately perking up when her precious Sehun oppa turns in her direction. He saw it though; through the mirror, and watches with a poker face as she disappears from the changing rooms.

“Just let me…” Sehun focuses on the zip again, sticking his tongue between his lips and carefully pulling it down your back so as to not catch your delicate creamy skin.

When you think he’s finished, you make your way back towards the cubicle before yelping as a hand cheekily pats your derriere on the way there.

 

“Thank you, again.” You try not to tear up too much as you lean against the door frame of your home, giving your farewell to Sehun before he heads back to the dorms.

“Anytime.” He plays with the fingers of your right hand, refusing to let go just yet.

“I mean it.” Which catches Sehun’s attention, head popping up suddenly. “I’m really lucky and thankful for what we have.” You smile warmly at him, and hope that you may have just a little more time with him.

Sehun becomes brave and dives in to peck your cheek, before whispering a “goodnight” so close to your ear that it sends shivers down your spine. He squeezes your hand one last time before walking away.

 _Please, let this not be the end._ You both think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Am I getting better at tenses? It’s ridiculous that someone who is a native can’t even write in one tense xD I get scolded by my teacher a lot - but I still manage to get top grade lol ANYWAYS I really hope the wait was worth it? I had such a busy summer holiday and then I was thrust straight back into school ; ___ ; So I haven’t had much time to write… please forgive me! I hope the longer chapter makes up for this. I’m certain that no matter how long it takes to update - I will never leave this fic unfinished. So please sit tight until the next update~ Thank you <3  
> P.S: Ewwww I hate this style of writing that I use for these chapters;; I just feel in general like this whole story is so cheesy. I have a few other things I want to write before I update this but it shan’t be too long.


	4. Tell 'em it's ma birthday

February 13th. Your birthday. 

You began the day with a content buzz, taking a lovely warm shower and shivering in sheer pleasure as the droplets of water cascade down your back, then lathering the drenched locks of hair in your favourite shampoo and conditioner that had a distinct smell of coconut - which only made you more excited for Spring to pass and Summer to roll on. 

Because that meant bikinis, tans, and cocktails on the sandy shores of some foreign country abroad.

Continuing to freshen yourself up, you hum along to the soothing beats of a song emanating from your phone, while you diligently grab the hair dryer and plug it into the nearest socket to rid of the moisture still trapped in your hair, with the promise that Sehun would take you out for a date later on. He hadn't specifically told you when or where, just to be ready for when he arrives. You further assume he would let you get changed into something more formal if you were to go out to a fancy restaurant somewhere.

Standing in front of your wardrobe, clad in your sopping wet towel, you eye the various outfits that could be worn for the day and decide for the time being to wear a simple white t-shirt underneath some old, worn-out dungarees and a pair of red converse shoes. Spring time had willed itself to arrive early this year, and for that, you were thankful to wear something light.

You brush your hair out to make it less poofy after being blow-dried, and take out the curling wand tucked away under your bed and heat it up, before loosely twist the ends to tame it a little bit and make it look like an effort was made. As a finishing touch, further applying a dash of pink blush on the apples of your cheeks before checking yourself in the mirror once more.

That unexplainable feeling of butterflies fluttering around in your stomach, perhaps something close to pure excitement, has you jumping like an immature kid onto the sofa - there’s no way you’re turning 18 today - and with the flick of a remote, turn the TV on to pass some time before Sehun arrives. You go as far as building a huge fort of cushions around your form to stay comfortable and relax for a while.

As the minutes and seconds drag on for what seem like an eternity, you find yourself glancing expectantly towards the front door, waiting for the chime of the doorbell to ring loud and clear, and the familiar silhouette of a tall boy to loom outside.

However, something catches your attention while you continue to stare soullessly at the news channel.

“And now we have an interview with the second couple to leave the EXO reality dating show! Please welcome Chanyeol, and his partner Eujin.”

The awkward, lanky giant strolls out onto the television set in a posh blue suit and tie get-up; however was tailed by a much smaller and petite girl who, it was obvious, had made little to no effort to present herself well on a live national television programme.

It was a shame, because she had pretty features and piercing blue eyes; however it seems as though she is currently going through her emo phase of teenage years - doting a black choker around her neck and a very limited colour pallette to her outfit.

You scoff.

“Why don't you think the public liked your presence on the show?” The timid female presenter tentatively asked the couple sat on the lengthy sofa beside her.

“I think… I married an anti-fan.” Chanyeol cut in before Eujin could talk, and tried his best at a lighthearted approach to the interview, to be met with awkward chuckles and silence. It was typical of his nature and you felt a little sorry for the boy.

Pressing the red button on the remote to switch the power off, you fling your head back and splay your arms out at the sides, laying limply and harumph in the newfound silence and how Sehun is taking his sweet time to turn up. It was already midday.

Of all days, he wouldn’t show you up on your birthday… would he?

Your mind quickly wanders to being a part of this show. In all honesty, you should just be thankful for a chance to get to know Sehun. You’d been so caught up with your studies these days at school, that it had completely slipped your mind that you two happened to be competing with the other EXO members.

This could all end in a day or two. Then what would become of the relationship (what could you even call it?) you had built up?

Down the drain.

But it wouldn’t, completely. This experience would always haunt you, wherever you turn, because you would always be recognised out in the streets and at school in the following days as ‘Sehun’s virtual girlfriend’ - the one person that every girl is totally envious of because you got to know of him on a more personal and intimate level.

Your head snaps up at the known jingle of the doorbell, and you shove all the negative thoughts to the back of your mind once again as you heave yourself up and run for the door.

 

Barely 30 minutes later, you find yourself leisurely walking hand-in-hand with Sehun along the sidewalk of the Han River.

The familiar warmth wrapped around your palm has a comforting presence, that you can’t help but sigh in satisfaction as you take in the beautiful surroundings encompassing you.

It was sometime near 2 o’clock by now, certified by the sun hanging slightly slanted to the middle of the vast blue sky that stretched overhead. The birds were chirping in sweet harmonies and fluttering in and out of their nests in search for food for the newly hatched baby chicks; and many people commuted in business-wear by foot as opposed to car, since there was no need for the shelter of a roof and the speed of a motor when the day was as nice as it was today, and you could wander along the path and breath in the fresh.

Sehun gently tugs at your arm and pulls you away from the gravelly pathway, through a shroud of tall fir trees and onto a large expanse of grass that extends horizontally along the boundaries of the bridge and Han River.

It’s the perfect spot for a lovely picnic on a day this picturesque; the peaceful waves of the flowing river adjacent, and slightly secluded to the world and flurry of cars chasing time on the roads.

A perfect little bubble.

You watch on as Sehun pulls out a large red-and-white checkered picnic blanket from the black backpack that was once slung casually over his shoulder; and sets down a reed-woven picnic basket full of fruits and sandwiches to snack on which he has insisted on carrying.

It’s generic but, it puts a bright smile on your face. The look of concentration on Sehun’s face, with his tongue stuck tightly between his lips, as he battles with the elements to pin the corners of the blanket down before it blows away with the breeze looks so adorable.

Triumphant at last, Sehun flops lazily onto the now claimed space and closes his eyes on the world, stretching his tired limbs - his shirt riding up ever so slightly to reveal well-toned abdominals.

You turn your head away and towards the river quick enough so that he doesn’t spot the pinkish hue spreading on your cheeks after seeing his godly structure.

“Hey,” he speaks up, making you glance back and walk closer to him.

Sehun pats the empty blanket space beside him and stares up at you expectantly; and there’s simply no way that you can deny those goddamn puppy eyes and pout that he exhibits.

This guy is such a big baby.

You gladly take up the spot; head cushioned by the soft grass beneath the blanket, your own chocolate brown hair splayed messily around you, hands entwined with themselves and rested delicately atop your stomach.

“That one looks like a sheep!” Sehun suddenly perks up, flinging an arm into the air and pointing in any odd direction.

“Are you serious?” You glance to the side and raise an eyebrow, throwing him a questioning look.

Yep, definitely a kid trapped inside a grown man’s body.

“But doesn’t the sky look so pretty today?” He avoids the question, too obviously in a playful mood right now to act like the mature adult he was supposed to be.

You can only hum in response, becoming completely lost in the patterns and swirls directed above you, in the atmosphere overhead. The clouds are pushed along quickly, and you fleetingly equate that your friendship with Sehun is something of the same concept - that it would come and go in a blink of an eye.

“Look over there! That one looks like a dragon!”

But no matter how hard you look, this dragon seems to avert your highly-trained eyesight.

“Sorry, but I can’t see it.” You squint into the distance, even going so far as to shield your eyes from the beating sun so as to try and see it any better.

“THERE!” Sehun gets so uppity that he sits up abruptly, pointing to it again.

“Where?” 

“Look. There!” He’s suddenly squashed himself firmly against your side, taking a hold of, and tightly gripping your own hand to guide you in the right direction.

Still, you don’t see it. To satisfy the persistent boy, though, you let out a small “ah”, much too flustered over the close proximity now more than anything. Sehun seems to notice; shuffling over a smidgen before letting your hands fall abruptly back to the ground in the space now made.

But he doesn’t let go of your hand; even goes further to lace your fingers together in union.

You look to your left, and witness the rare sight of a relaxed Sehun.

Thinking to yourself, it hits you like a tonne of bricks just how relaxing a getaway like this must be for a boy who persistently works his socks off to satisfy millions of fans spread across the world; his demanding company who won’t give him a break; and the other members of EXO who are relying on him and each other for their livelihood.

And it’s this, that makes you want to enjoy every moment to the fullest.

Because this - this is the little paradise that the two of you have created for each other. He preoccupies your mind away from school, whisking you away on little escapades, while you offer a safe place for Sehun away from the bright lights on stage and the clicks and flashed of the paparazzi.

 

Waking somewhat abruptly, you shudder repulsively at the now chill air surrounding you as your peel eyelids open to the serene view of the Han River and spiky but vibrant green pricks of grass covering many acres of ground.

It comes to your attention that your head is not against the hard ground, but elevated slightly. To confirm your suspicions, you rotate slightly and come face-to-face with Sehun, who is sitting upright and towering high above you while staring contently at the scenery before him with your head in his lap.

Eyes widening will realisation, you rise so quickly that you effectively become slightly nauseous; hair now a complete tangled mess.

“Hey, sleepy-head. Were you really that bored that you fell asleep?” He teases as you make the best effort to sort out your appearance, raking through your hair using your fingers as a makeshift comb.

“N-no! How long was I out?” You stutter along the words in a slur, trying to compose yourself as best you can.

“Just an hour or so? I didn’t want to disturb you anyway.” Sehun makes a reach for the picnic basket a little way behind him. “Are you hungry?”

Without having a chance to deny any hunger, your stomach had the better of you and decided to grumble extremely loud, in fact, loud enough for the whole world to hear - including an amused Sehun.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

You cross your legs like a school kid and watch intently as Sehun pulls out two plain white ceramic plates; one that he sets in front of you, and one for himself. He continues to pull out sandwiches that have been wrapped securely in cling-film; along with apples, sausage rolls, and other small picky foods to help yourself to.

“Thank you for this,” you tuck into the plateful eagerly, savouring the taste of your favourite jam sandwiches that you rarely got to enjoy in the past years having moved out from your parents house.

“It’s your birthday, silly.” He reaches into the basket and pulls out a small package, wrapped in intricate floral paper and fastened with a cute silk ribbon bow. “I got you this. It’s nothing much but, happy birthday,” he hands you the gift with a breathtaking smile.

“You didn’t have to get me anything…” You shyly take the box with two hands from his gentle grip, giving it a small rattle to catch for any guesses at what it could be, before settling in your lap and staring belatedly at it.

“Aren’t you going to open it?” He looks at you worriedly.

“Y-yeah! Did you wrap this yourself?” You delicately take the ends of the ribbon and pull at it lightly, letting it fall away.

“In all honesty, I had a little help from Suho hyung,” he reaches up and scratches behind his ear, a little embarrassed from your question.

With the paper now torn away and discarded, you open a small plum-velvet box to reveal a Pandora bracelet, already decorated by a few pearly pink beads and a charm - a shining treble clef music note.

You had always thought that the lovely thing about the charms you can collect on one of these bracelets is that there are so many possibilities and choices, that you can get something that truly represents something special to you. You figure that note connotates your love for music and, no doubt, of EXO.

“I love it,” you take care removing it from the cushion casing and unfasten it to slide it round your small wrist. It takes some effort, and Sehun eventually offers to help clutch it back together. It makes your giggle, watching him fumble around and try to fasten something so small with his giant hands.

“It looks good on you.” Sehun smirks as you continue to turn your wrist over to take in the intricate designs and the shimmering jewels under the diminishing sunlight.

“Thank you,” you shyly reach over and plant a smooch on his cheek, instantly returning to your plate of food to compose the accelerating heartbeat in your chest; nibbling feverishly like a hamster munching on its lettuce treat.

Unbeknownst to you, Sehun is doing the exact same thing to try and hide his cute pink blush.

While Sehun is so focused on the plate of food in front of him, you spot the pack of grapes not far from you and a plan begins to brew.

“Say ‘ah!’”

And taking advantage of his innocence, you carefully pluck one off from the vine and chuck a grape towards the general direction of his agape mouth. Close, but not close enough, it bounces off his left cheek. Sehun’s too startled that he immediately looks to the sky, adamant that perhaps a seagull had just used him as a poop target.

“That was a..?” His gaze travels to your face and the slick grin plastered across it, “Grape?” You wave one casually in front of his awestruck face.

“Why you little,” he bounces across from his spot for the punnet beside you, and yanks from the vine a bunch of grapes for himself, before catapulting them straight towards you.

“Eek!” You’re up from your spot in no time and making a dash for it in no particular direction - just to get away from Sehun who begins to give chase behind you, with the whole punnet of grapes tucked snugly under his arm.

“Come back here!” He’s beginning to catch up and to no luck you’re running out of breath yourself, lungs burning for oxygen, and begin to slow down.

Before you know it, he’s got an arm slung around your waist and your spinning around so uncontrollably fast that you both fall to the ground, in a blur and mess of tangled limbs, that you find you head pressed firmly into his broad chest and the harmonic beat of Sehun’s heart thumping against your ear.

“Are you ok?” He’s sitting up and pulling you with him, hurriedly checking your palms and knees for any visible cuts or bruises.

“I’m fine.” 

It’s your turn to be worried when Sehun winces as he pulls himself up to stand, and you notice a small trickle of blood from his right knee.

“Aish-” You dig around in the front pocket of your dungarees and retrieve a standard size plaster that you always keep handy in case of emergencies like these. “Here,” you lick your thumb and swipe away the drip before applying the plaster over the wound securely.

“A Hello Kitty plaster on my knee? Really? I’m not a kid.”

“Well, you certainly act like one.”

“You do to!”

“Technically I am still a kid, Sehun. I’m only seventeen! Oh wait... I’m eighteen now.” You laugh it off awkwardly. “You just admitted it, though. You’re a kid.”

During the walk back to the picnic blanket now somewhere back in the direction you’d both ran away from, goosebumps creep up your skin as the chill Spring air tickles at the small blonde hairs covering your arms that serve no protection from cold.

Without any words shared, a courteous Sehun takes it upon himself to remove his own black biker jacket and sling it round your shoulders, leaving his arm around your waist in a firm grip that has jump from the contact initially.

You pull the jacket closer to yourself and find warmth in the thick fur lining, and the intoxicating and familiar smell of Sehun’s favourite cologne which he applies on a regular basis.

 

“Oppa!” 

You both freeze on the spot.

Off in the distance, you spot a small group of girls that some you recognise as from your year at school. They must have noticed you and Sehun walking together, and now threatened to disrupt your birthday and date with him as the evening drew closer.

You watch on as he then takes off into a sprint towards the trees, putting his long limbs to good use with long strides that come easy, and climbing up the branches of the tallest oak he could spot with such ease, much like a monkey.

“Can you climb?” He calls out to you as you catch up to him, jogging up to the tree he was now perched in.

“I’m Katniss Everdeen. Here!” You remove his coat from round your shoulders and chuck it as high as you can with the hopes he’d be able to catch it. In a hurry, it falls just short and begins to plummet back towards you. 

On the second attempt, he manages to swing an arm out and claim it back, nodding to you as a prompt to climb.

Sehun dangles his legs freely over the chunky branches, an arm wound tightly round the trunk as support to stay upright, as he watches you skillfully climb the tree like it was an everyday occurrence.

For someone of your size, you certainly had some muscle.

Sehun was inwardly impressed.

He was constantly getting surprised by all of your hidden talents and quirks lately.

It was only normal that an idol like him would be hitting the gym almost four times a week to upkeep his six-pack and appeal for the fans and shirtless performances when they toured the world. Sometimes it was a pest to fit it in around all the endless schedules set by the company when he rarely had a rest day; meaning that sometimes he stayed up late at night and into the early hours of the following morning because his sleeping schedule was so unnatural.

He essentially became nocturnal; and being an idol to Sehun seemed like that were many more cons then there were pros.

But he could never go back on something like this.

There was a set contract that he signed when he was much younger. Maybe he had been naive at the time, but he spent many years during his youth training for debut without even knowing he really would debut.

So many trainees left, or got injured in dance practise and dropped out.

So many other trainees put in so many hours, but never had that opportunity to debut. 

For that, he should be thankful that he now has a stable job and a hefty income, unlike those past SM trainees who perhaps put their practice for debut before their studies and subsequently came out with barely passing grades for the college entrance test.

At some point when you hit it big time, you’ll come across sasaeng fans who flag down (illegal) taxis and practically follow you round all day and spy from the outside through the window, trying to watch you change and take photos of you because they have nothing better to do. Because their parents are rich business owners and can give them all the money and funding they would ever need.

To put it simply: idols never really had a private life.

So for Sehun to spend time like this comfortably with you was such a gift. He could relax around you and talk freely about his despairs and the trivial matters of life that he could never share on broadcast or with anyone else, despite you being a fan. Because you weren’t like the other crazy fans.

You were unique.

Sehun still remembers picking you out from the crowd on day one, sitting at the cafe table.

“I guess we’ll be stuck up here for a bit until they go.” You deflated under the sudden adrenaline rush to climb the tree before the school girls caught up to you.

“Yeah,” Sehun sighs, “don’t sit on the other side of the trunk where I can’t see you. Give me your hand and sit next to me?” His giant palm comes into view from around the other side of the trunk.

You bravely grab hold and maneuver yourself around.

Just as you think you have a firm grip on the thick branch Sehun is languidly perched on, your footing begins to slip on the thin branch you are using as a stepping stone.

You let out small yelp as your foot slips further and further, and the crunch of a branch beginning to snap reaches your ears.

“Oh no you don’t,” Sehun wraps his arms securely around your waist and hauls you to sit comfortably on his lap before the worst could happen.

“O-oh, hello,” You fling your arms round his neck and cling on for dear life, suddenly looking down and realising quite how high up you both had climbed.

“Look,” Sehun let’s go with one arm, ushering towards the scenery ahead.

“N-no! No, no!” You bury your head into the crook of his neck, hoping this would save you just a bit more from the long fall beneath the two of you.

“I’ve got you, it’s ok.” He pats your head gently, “the sun’s setting.”

You peep out from your safe spot, and become dazed in the beauty of the descending sun.

The site before you if truly dazzling; hues of orange, yellow, pinks - a golden sky that spreads on for an infinite amount of time and space. The clouds are still dotting the sky like before, fluffy and plump, looking a soft as pillows. The birds have settled into their nests and have become silent. 

“It’s beautiful…” you’re too speechless to say anything more.

“Just like you,” Sehun presses a sweet kiss to the side of your head and proceeds to use your own head as a pillow for himself. The chuckle that reverberates from his chest shakes you from your spot in his lap, as he’s amused by the incoherent gargles bubbling from your throat and what the HELL JUST HAPPENED.

After the sun was only just peeping over the horizon, and the last glimmers of light settled across the earth for the day, Sehun shuffles in his spot.

“We should think about getting you home now,” he explained, “it’s getting late.”

“I can’t get back down.”

He looks directly into your eyes in that a moment, and for a second, you felt like a lost deer in the headlights of an oncoming car. You’d just branded yourself a coward and Sehun’s gaze was searing holes into the back of your brain.

Sehun places you next to him and works his way back down, a fleeting look of determination as his glances up at you.

“Don’t leave me here! HEY!” You scream with all your might, afraid to be stuck in a tree for the night and maybe exaggerating just a bit, that you might die there.

“Jump! I’ll catch you!” He shouts back, having now reached the ground and holding his arms wide open for you to jump into.

“ARE YOU CRAZY?” You’re now hyperventilating, tears brimming your eyes and the sheer certainty that you’d die.

Heights were never your thing.

“Trust me, Y/N.”

But the comfort and safety laced in Sehun’s voice was everything.

Sucking in a deep breath, you close your eyes and topple off freely. After a rather short plummet to the earth, strong arms capture you from the fall, hugging you into Sehun’s chest once more.

“See, you’re fine now.” He whispers, warms lips brushing against the shell of your ear while he calms you down by gently stroking your hair repeatedly.

Even as Sehun gently places your feet onto the ground in a standing position, you don’t falter and keep your eyes tightly shut; hands gripping the material of his shirt.

Sehun takes this opportunity to just look at you, with such longing.

The natural beauty that you possess - long eyelashes that often flutter like a butterfly, a cute button-nose, the rosey-tint on the apples of your cheeks, your hair perfecting framing your face, the tiny mole that he notices near your ear.

And then he plants a quick kiss directly onto your lips.

Your eyes suddenly fly wide open, having been taken advantage of in your previous state.

Captured.

“Ya!” you cover your cheeks with one hand, now burning up from the sudden intimate act, and continuously hitting him on the bicep with your other free hand.

Sehun just chuckles at how cute your reaction is.

 

Finally settled in your apartment, clad in your pyjamas and mug of steaming hot coco in hand, you text Sehun yet again;

Oppa, thank you for a great 18th birthday >////


	5. Roses are Red

February 14th. Valentine’s day. 

With the events of your birthday only the day before, the anticipation for today had skyrocketed.

Unfortunately, you knew that today would be a very popular day with the directors of the show for filming purposes. Of course, every fangirl would love to see how their oppa would treat a girl on the most lovey-dovey day of the year. As a result, you could expect an over-the-top gesture from Sehun, probably being pestered by the PD-nim to do certain things just for good ratings and more money from the audience in home voting.

On the other hand, many fangirls of Sehun and EXO would probably be jealous of his actions towards you and the other candidates on the show today (as if they weren’t already becoming ravenous beasts from you already being on the show and interacting with their oppa), and this would certainly be obvious when you go back to school after the half-term holiday this coming week. Being a part of this show was never going to be easy.

In spite of this, your heart was beating at an irregularly fast pace and you found that nothing would help to calm your nerves; not a warm cup of hot cocoa, not even a shoulder massage from your friend.

Taking in a few deep breaths, in through your nose and out through your mouth, you check yourself over one last time in the mirror centerpiece of the vanity you find yourself sitting opposite from.

The lovely red dress that Sehun had so kindly bought for you a couple of weeks ago was now on and once again perfectly framing your curves, with thin strands of your hair curled delicately to frame your face, the rest in an updo; and your make-up done perfectly with the help of your best friend who you had previously shared an apartment with.

“Drop dead gorgeous!” She exclaimed in utter excitement, clenching her hands together as she examined every last inch of you. There was no room for errors with such an important person on such an important day.

“I don’t know…” You would admit that you looked… different. Yes, you wore makeup, but not to the extent that you had on now. A typical day for you would entail a bb cream or light foundation, and winged eyeliner or mascara of sorts. But now… you were dripping sex appeal and it almost made you uncomfortable to look this good.

“Won’t know what’s hit him!” Your friend rubs her hands up and down your bare forearms with the hopes to rub her excitement off on you, but also helping to rid of the goosebumps from the slight chill in the air.

You check your phone for the time -- 6:57pm -- and double-check your texts with Sehun from earlier on in the day to see what time he had promised to pick you up.

Not long now.

“Did Sehun book a limousine?” Your friend calls out from her place standing by your open window, looking somewhat bewildered with amazement and awe at the white stretched limo that was now parked outside the block.

“No way…” You slipped on the red heels that you had picked out to match your dress and hurriedly grab your purse before he comes knocking at the door.

But he’s there already, as if he had been hiding round the corner and waiting this whole time, ringing the doorbell (as if he didn’t have his own set of keys to get into the apartment anyway) to which your friend happily skips over and answers for you as you stand there as awkward as ever and not knowing what to do with yourself.

The next scenes come in a blur as Sehun swoops in a picks you up bridal style and casually walks down the stairs of the tower block to the limousine as if it’s the most casual and normal thing on earth to do.

Overly embarrassed and not to mention scared that he may drop you, not being overly heavy but certainly not light as well, you can only bury your bright red flushed face into the crook of his neck and shut your eyes permanently until you feel yourself being placed gently on a plush seat inside the limo.

“What the heck was that for?” You elbow Sehun in his ribs, as he sits down beside you and reaches for the door handle to close it and give you his full attention.

“Can’t have your dress getting dirty already,” he pulls out 2 wine glasses and hands them to you before whipping out a bottle of champagne from a bucket of cool ice, “you look good, by the way.”

“Where are you taking me?” You eye him suspiciously as he pops the cork with little effort and fills the two glasses with equal amounts of the bubbly, before taking one for himself and clinking it with yours while taking a quick swig.

“Cheers,” Sehun gestures for you to have a sip of the expensive stuff for yourself, which you dejectedly take up his offer while swallowing it down with urgency to avoid the gross taste, “you’ll have to wait and see.”

“Not even a hint?”

“Dinner.” He sends you a cheeky wink and then preoccupies himself in staring out the window at the city views while you are left with your drink and own thoughts.

Fortunately you know that your alcohol tolerance isn’t terribly great so you take small sips at a time and make sure to pace yourself, waiting until you have dinner late on in the day to give you the chance to fill your stomach and at all costs avoid throwing up.

It comes to your attention after some wait without moving anywhere that the vehicle has finally come to a stop in front of one the tallest buildings in Seoul - Lotte World Tower.

“I thought we were stuck in traffic again.” You whip your head around to catch Sehun blatantly staring at you again, before him calling bluff and coughing embarrassingly, downing the last of his drink.

“Have you been here before?”

“Unfortunately, no....” you trail off in disbelief, because you’ve never had these privileges before and it’s almost humiliating when you’re sitting next to someone as famous at EXO’s Sehun who in just 4 years has earnt enough money to last a lifetime, while you are still in school and scrape by on beans on toast.

“Well then, let’s go.”

Sehun exits the car first and within seconds has appeared by your side, courteously holding the car door open for you to clamber out.

He takes your hand to hold you steady (which you are very thankful for in the end when you remember the height of the heels you decided to wear) and guides you to the entrance.

There are cameras and paparazzi everywhere - obviously Sehun is so used to the fame that he is completely oblivious to them all and can effortlessly wave a hand in one direction and it makes the front cover of the magazine the next day; but here you are, totally new to the attention, being blinded by the numerous flashes in every-what direction.

But a quick squeeze from the other hand that clasps yours firmly sends a quick reassurance until you reach the foyer.

“By any chance, did you-?” 

The place is practically empty again, save from the few receptionists at the information desk who are continuing their shift like a normal day.

“Wasn’t my choice. The restaurant on the top floor isn’t this deserted, there’s other couples too.”

Couples.

Despite always feeling iffy about having the whole place booked to yourselves on previous occasions, and always wanting to feel like a normal couple and fit in with others doing normal things, you knew that all attention would be on you and Sehun when you entered that room. That meant best manners, best everything, and freedom and relaxing tone on previous dates where you could be yourself around Sehun had just vanished.  
“Relax, you’ll be fine. We have a table near the window so just look at the view if you want a distraction.” Sehun reassures you as you head into the elevator and press the buttons, ascending to the top floor.

All the while you are glad that the heavy whurr of the machine is masking the loud beating of you heart from Sehun’s hand placed delicately across the small of you back.

The doors suddenly slide open and, as expected, every single pair of eyes that had once been focused on their exquisite plates of food in front of them, now fall to land on the handsome lad next to you and the couch potato standing next to him.

The waiter, dressed in the typical black tailcoat suit, hair slicked back and looking rather comical with his curled mustache, proceeds to pull two menus from behind the reception desk and walks you to the table furthest away from the prying eyes.

Sehun pulls the chair out for you and carefully slides you closer to the table, then preoccupying the seat across from you with a cute smile across his face.

Snooty waiter stands by and hands out the menus, seeming to judge you from the tip of his nose as some kind of peasant not deemed fit for this type of high-end restaurant. And in some retrospect, that was partly true if it weren’t for Sehun paying out for the lavish dress you wore.

“Well, this is an upgrade from beans on toast.” Sehun makes an attempt the lighten the mood, and it does make you smile somewhat.

In the meantime, two wine glasses are set down in front of you and Sehun and filled with red wine, the remainder of the bottle left to one side of the table for refills.

Thinking that you may need the confidence that the alcohol can provide, you gulp down nearly the whole glass in one go.

“Steady on.”

A hand swipes the glass away from you and returns it to its original placement and you glare at the man sitting before you.

“How can we have a nice conversation if you’re getting drunk off your head?” Sehun smirks before a sudden realisation washed over his face, “Actually, I wonder what kind of drunk you’d be. Are you the emotional kind that cries a lot, or do you get excitable and chatty?”

And in all honesty, you can’t really remember how you act when you’re drunk because you drink till your pass out and your memory is foggy… which certainly says something.

The only thing you have to go by is the embarrassing text messages you’ve sent to friends and family while intoxicated, ones which even yourself cannot decipher the alien language.

“I’m not sure.” You blow off Sehun’s administrations and reach for your glass, perhaps now he’ll let me drown my sorrows.

“That does not give you an excuse,” Sehun swiftly claims your glass again and this time keeps it slightly more on his side of the table to keep an eye on how much you have as the night progresses, “have you decided what you’re having yet?”

With a quick nod, Sehun calls for any lingering waiter and you both order a main course, opting to skip starters because you’re both too hungry to play around with salad which isn’t particularly filling.

While he does this, your attention is drawn to the ginormous glass windows and the beautiful scenes of the city of Seoul, capital of South Korea, that roll out all around you. The bright street lights that illuminate 

From this high up from the ground level, every computer travelling home from work is seen as the size of an ant. They plod along with suitcase in hand and subway pass in the other, and from this height perhaps you understand somewhat the luxuries of wealth and power and security.

The skyline is particularly clear of clouds tonight, a pleasant surprise to look to the sky and be greeted with many shimmering stars and the glowing crescent moon.

Humming a melody to attune to this much more relaxing setting, you catch Sehun in your peripheral vision just staring at you. Not out of distaste but, with a look of real admiration in his eyes.

“It’s pretty, hm?” You throw him off guard and he quickly turns to look out the glass windows, evidently embarrassed that you caught him red-handed in the act.

“Y-yeah.” 

And there it is again.

The great Oh Sehun, stuttering on his words, letting down the barrier for just a second.

 

Not long and the food arrives, heck this is the service given at a fast-food chain and it makes you suspicious that they could be microwave meals before judging the size of the meal and concluding that no, there was minimal cooking for a piece of chicken the circumference of the bottom of a glass tumbler, and a couple mint leaves plucked from an innocent plant out back.

Almost reading your thoughts, Sehun chimes in with a quick, “Not much, but certainly better than beans on toast.”

At that moment, you completely lost it.

Sehun had so perfectly timed that remark than when you were taking a quick swig of your wine/water that you sprayed it all over the table in front of you, barely missing Sehun himself much to his own amusement.

“Geez… I knew I was a funny guy but not that funny.” Which earns Sehun a prompt whack around his arm with your silk napkin as you pat at your chin where some remnants of your last mouthful reside embarrassingly.

“I’m pretty sure I just wiped half a face of makeup off…” You sulk as you pick up your fork and cut frustratedly into the meat using your knife.

“Hey,” Sehun reaches across the table and lifts your chin up for you to stare directly into his eyes with no escape, “you look fine. Can’t even spot a speck out of place…”, he swiped his thumb over the corner of your lips, “besides that crumb.”

His hand retreats and he tilts his head, smiling sweetly, before returning to his dinner.

You plainly stare at the man before you, trying to comprehend what just happened… he complimented you again? The backlash at school would be insane, you began to consider changing your identity and bleaching your hair or even dropping out when Sehun calls out.

“Eat up, Y/N.”

It’s enough to snap you out of your daze and staring at his handsome features, shovelling some peas into you mouth and munching quietly to avoid taking notice of your blazing cheeks.

After some light chit-chat over the main course, you decide to order desserts as both your stomachs were still quite empty at the mediocre portion of meat and vegetables before.

You always found that when it came to alcohol, even just a small amount, you would unwantingly become much more gassy than normal.

Before you even had time to be made aware of what was happening:

BURP

Your hands fly up to cover your mouth at break-neck speed and your eyes are wide as you look up to Sehun who’d doubling over from laughing so hard and peer around to the other couples sat in the room who stare at you and you can tell, silently judging your table manners at a high-end restaurant.

“I’m just going to touch up my makeup, back in 5.”

You make a bee-line for the ladies lavatory and rush through the doors to come to a standstill in front of the large mirrors that cover one side of the wall by the sinks and hand dryer.

“Did that really just happen. Did I really just burp in front of a celebrity and the entire room?” You cringe at the predicament and decide you may as well do what you claimed you had come here to do in the first place, pulling out your lipstick from your clutch and reapplying the layer of red, before relieving your bladder and composing yourself for your grand entrance but to the table.

Inching the door open and scanning the room to check the more elegant ladies and gentlemen of the night had resumed their meals, you breathe in and push all the way, striding confidently (as if that whole incident never happened) back to the table.

As your eyes lock onto Sehun looking as handsome as ever, you stop mid in your tracks at the sight of the same waitress from before chatting so freely with him, both of the smiling and laughing before Sehun writes what seems to be a number on her notepad.

Would he? Would he really hand out his… number?

You feel a distinct tug in your gut.

You didn’t want to believe it, but there was no way you were going to stick around any longer to find out. 

You’d already made a fool of yourself, there was no way you were going to be made a fool of again now.

You sneak out while Sehun continues chatting to the girl, and take the elevator to the ground floor to flag down a taxi to take you home. Usually you hated taking the taxi home alone at this time of night, but with tears brimming your eyes, there was no way you could go back inside.

You could feel the vibration of your phone in your clutch, and take it out to see 1 missed called from the man himself, and 2 messages:

10:29pm: Are you locked in the toilet?

10:35pm: I’m worried, please pick up.

That was enough for the tears to tip over.

Within minutes, you were home, had kicked off your heels in a rage to climb the stairs to your apartment, unlocked the door and depleted into a ball behind the door.

*8 missed calls*

You eventually pick yourself up and shimmy out of the dress, overstretching your arm to undo the dress no matter how painful the angle was, and change in sweats and t-shirt, the complete opposite to the glamorous dress previously.

The reflection before you in the mirror showed a broken girl. Make-up smeared and mascara running. 

What people do to look good for others….

“Y/N! Open up!”

You’re taken aback at the sudden, loud banging at your door.

“Please Y/N! I know what you’re thinking, it’s not like that! Please just let me explain-” his words are cut short when you open the door and his comes barging in, bouquet of red roses in tow.

“Look, the girl wanted SM’s number for an audition, hoping the get a more direct number through me, that’s all.”

His explanation just made you start bawling again at how plausible it sounded and how stupid you felt for jumping to conclusions.

“How did you know I was here?” You babbled through the tears, as Sehun set the flowers down on the nearest surface and engulfed you in a bear hug.

“PD-nim caught your reaction. That was all they said, I knew you’d have come straight home. It’s just me.”

He tilted your chin up to stare deep into your eyes, to continue talking and get his point across. You had to focus on his face and there was no way you could just block it out when he’s right in front of you like this.

“It upsets me that after the past dates… you still can’t fully trust me. Why? Is it that I’m in a boy group? Maybe the show was about views and our growing popularity, but perhaps I found someone who’s company I enjoy, and someone I find adorable-”

Well this is a turn of events.

“And perhaps someone I could even see a future with? Idols usually struggle with the idea of a significant other not in the industry struggling with fan pressure but… you’ve handled it well. That just makes me more certain of this-”

Your cheeks are burning and the blood rushing to your ears.

He can’t possibly be saying this right? 

But there’s no time for you to respond when he dives straight for your lips.

Despite the sudden intrusion, his touch is soft and his hand comes up from your chin to cup your cheek and caress your soft skin, tucking strands of your hair behind your ear.

All too suddenly does the kiss end, and you shyly bury your head into Sehun’s chest as he hugs you again.

“Let’s get you into bed, it’s getting late now.”

For the second time that night, he scoops you up in his strong arms and carries you over to the bedroom, placing you gently on the bed.

“Stay?”

You grip onto his sleeve, eyes pleading for some comfort and warmth of his skin on yours as you fall asleep tonight.

Sehun silently circles the sizey double bed and pulls the covers up, settling into the other side.

He stretches an arm out and you scoot over to tuck yourself into his form, head rested on his chest and arms circling his waist to bask in the warmth Sehun provides.

“Thank you for tonight.” You whisper as you begin to drift off, sighing in relief and satisfaction as the man you have grown to adore rubs circles on your bare skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s been a while ^^;; I’ve been looking through my drafts and found this… since it was so close to being finished I thought I would upload, I haven’t bothered to read it through properly and edit so excuse any mistakes, but I want to make it clear that I have no intention of completing this series. It’s one of those things you look back on from years ago and cringe at the thought that you actually produced it… it was a learning kerb nonetheless. I’ll be writing for other ships in the future so I hope you’ll check those out, thanks for the support :)


End file.
